


hit up a hitman

by 99th



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Crack, Sadomasochism, Smut, Violence, lapslock, not as dark as it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99th/pseuds/99th
Summary: there's never been a third party joining mark and donghyuck's missions before.





	hit up a hitman

“i’m going in.”

“can you please wait a sec? we’re doing this together.”

“i know you’re ready, hyuck,” mark reassures softly, knowing his voice resonates clearly in donghyuck’s ear. what he says is the truth. there’s barely any preparation needed considering the amount of times they’ve done this together, with the same rush of adrenaline that runs through their veins every time. mark can almost guarantee donghyuck only says this to stall.

“i just want to make sure i’m in the right position,” the other responds. always a perfectionist, he’s been.

but if anything, donghyuck truly deserves mark’s patience for all he’s done in return. their surroundings seem to still in the moment as mark waits patiently, fingers drumming along his outer thigh in the silence.

then, a bullet whizzes past mark’s ear with a quick _whip_ , a hair away from grazing the shell of his ear before it pierces through a wooden crate behind him. it startles mark, draws out an instinctive _“fuck!”_ from him as he jolts out of a comfortable stance. his heart beats a mile a minute.

“perfect!” donghyuck whistles, “every goddamn time.”

“do you want to kill me?” mark squares his shoulders, wishing to hiss - though he manages something more akin to a wheeze. he seethes, aggravated that donghyuck’s still managed to pull his leg despite their situation. yet, also carrying the feeling like he’s about to piss himself. it matches the embarrassment that heats up his cheeks.

“i’m only reminding you to pay better attention,” donghyuck says, feigned innocence dripping off his voice that mark mentally cusses at. johnny would agree to teaching donghyuck a lesson if he were here. the older took mark’s side on most matters, more often than not.

though, now isn’t necessarily the best timing for such events, mark decides. he mildly wonders how donghyuck always plans his schemes in a way that lets him slip out of trouble in the end.

“i’m murdering your ass once we’re done here,” mark promises, turning to glance up at the tiny silhouette perched atop a building in the distance.

there’s no chance anyone else could possibly spot donghyuck in the dark. only mark knows where to look, can barely make out the figure hunched over a rifle. he sends him the middle finger, sure that donghyuck can see him crystal clear through the gun’s scope.

“alright, princess, let’s get this bread,” mark draws their foolish delay to a close with a flat tone that resembles his now blank stare, tugging the black mask that was hooked around his jaw up to cover the bottom half of his face.

“it’s haechan.” as if mark didn’t know.

“princess haechan, from now on there will be no bathroom breaks until we get back to home base.” it’s become a routine to add this in mark’s opening report after one night when mark had their target on their knees, waiting for their clean death only to find out donghyuck had left to take a quick piss. it was one of their first missions, however, so the message is mainly just to tease now.

donghyuck has since grown to be one of nct’s finest snipers, maintaining a kill streak well past the double digits in his time working with mark. the two made a deadly pair, owning the title for best chemistry within their organization - which reflected in both their careers and relationship. mark considers him a blessing.

“you have five minutes,” donghyuck announces, voice lowering into the deep, honey tone mark keens at. secretly, he wishes to hear more of it on the regular but donghyuck’s always squabbling in his ear.

“four more than i’ll need,” mark breathes out quietly, slipping into the darkness along the walls of the warehouse.

as the assassin slinks into the building with cold stealth, he follows the outline of their mission and covers the perimeter, quickly taking out every guard in sight. everything comes as easy as breathing, movements fluid after being engraved upon mark’s body for the past couple of years.

further into the labyrinth of halls and staircases with donghyuck’s guide, mark manages to reach the targeted meeting room within seconds. it’s located at the top floor of the warehouse, where donghyuck has easy access through the windows of the building. convenient.

the guards congregated around the entrance are a second too late in opening fire as shots bore through a window and pour over them like a light rain, soft and silent to create the deadliest storm.

“clear,” donghyuck says quietly through the ear piece. his voice is void of any emotion, as it is during every mission, but mark’s heart thrums strong with pride and fondness to make up for it. “we’re taking ji hayoon and the files back to headquarters.”

“got it,” mark responds. the adrenaline flowing through his whole body fires him up further, electric with excitement for the focal part of their mission.

in the next moment, havoc wreaks throughout the meeting room as mark defends himself from any attackers at the same time donghyuck takes out influential leaders seated around a broad table one by one. they work around each other.

the only person left alive besides mark is their prey, who shakes violently through their panic and frantically tries to grab the pistol tucked within their suit pocket.

the swift movements of the assassin making his way across the room exude pure intention, every silent step rapidly approaching the other man until mark holds the blade of his knife against his victim’s neck. mark feels the power washing over him, blinding, prompting a humourless laugh through the fabric of his mask to taunt the man at his feet, pressing the blade just a little harder. this was, after all, his favourite part.

one second mark parts his lips to speak, and suddenly the next everything goes wrong as he’s kicked off balance and the blade cuts deep through the target’s skin.

“you had one job!” donghyuck shouts.

quick recovery and instincts allows mark to avoid a next blow and flip to face the disruptive culprit, but his mind races with thoughts and worries and sheer confusion at how this person, this stranger has managed to create this moment. place all these pawns just where they are in his favour.

“haechan!” mark cues immediately.

with precision and speed mark has never witnessed before, he watches the man draw a pistol hooked to the back of his pants and shoot blindly out the window. it’s genuine shock and concern that punches mark in the gut, silences him besides the wild hammering of his heartbeat. mark whips his head to look out the panels in donghyuck’s general direction, eyes searching through the darkness but starting to lose focus as he frustratingly realizes he doesn’t know where to look.

“fuck, that was close. he knows where i am,” donghyuck’s voice cuts sharp through mark’s mind, triggering him to look back at the intruder and start thinking. fast.

first thing! analyze, mark.

at first glance, it’s clearly a man. a tall, well-toned man. he’s dressed near identical to mark and donghyuck’s outfits, slim-fit black clothes and a complementing hat and mask. mark scans for pockets and openings, places where weapons could be concealed.

there’s an embroidered _V_ centered on the neckline of his turtleneck, untainted white against the black fabric. a mark he’s never seen or heard of. does this organization have so much faith in their employees to wipe out every person they come across that it’s fine to flaunt around their name to the imminent dead? no? then what’s with the _V_? mark’s eyebrows draw together as his questions only grow.

“who sent you?” mark inquires, icy and hostile as he tries to meet eyes with the stranger. unfortunately, the man keeps his head tilted down just enough for the cap of his hat to create an overly dark shadow, eyes between the smallest, darkest slit above the mask.

mark can see the fabric over his face move, start to pull as he assumes the stranger’s mouth forms a grin.

“i come on my own accord,” he says. there’s a pleased, almost teasing lilt to his deep voice that surprises mark and -

 _“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?”_ donghyuck’s voice blares obscenely loud from mark’s in-ear and nearly deafens mark, who flails and tries to swat at the device until it falls out of his ear.

“you little bitch!” mark screams at the device in his hand. the speaker feature was only for absolute emergencies, to which mark believed he’d been handling this one just _fine._

“mark, mark, mark!” donghyuck starts to rapidly shout again in warning, drawing the other out of his messy, angry thoughts.

the first thing he sees when he looks up is the man lunging at him, and then he sees the ceiling as he gets tackled to the floor, earpiece clattering on the ground.

mark’s hat falls off his head as he thrashes around, swinging his legs to get over the other and he momentarily breathes a sigh of relief that this man isn’t using a knife.

his knife! the previous one is lodged somewhere in ji hayoon’s neck, but the one tied around his calf is exactly where he put it. perfect. mark just has to get his knife.

as mark blocks punches and throws a couple himself, he tries to create a moment for him to grab the blade from under his pants, wrestling the man so that he’s turned away from him and has to recover from another blow. it’s difficult, though, being smaller than him.

staggering onto his knees, mark draws his right leg up to quickly pull out the blade held in place by a tight band, but gets dragged down by the head, ending up tumbling in a messy somersault with the other.

his mask gets scratched off his face with a swipe from the other, leaving a mild sting down his cheek.

while mark lands on his back, the other manages to stabilize back onto his two feet and when mark tries to sit up, the boy kicks him square in the shoulder with the rough heel of his boot, knocking him down again with a pained grunt.

the pain doesn’t compare to what comes next, though. that same heel digs into his crotch, right over his dick and mark almost doubles over, moaning in pain as his back lifts off the ground in a small scrunch.

mark tries to reach for the boy’s ankle using his good arm, but his hand only gets kicked away and the foot returns in place even harder than it did last time.

“yield, pretty boy,” the stranger says, chest heaving along with mark’s as he holds him to the ground. his hat is off, revealing short-trimmed dark brown hair that frames a young face. handsome, from what he could see. if only the mask was off.

mark can finally look into the other’s eyes with a pained glare, staring up at the big brown eyes that are trained back on him. they’re so intensely deep, knowing and powerful as they burn a trail down mark’s body to where his foot is.

the boy standing over him digs his heel down onto mark’s crotch again and mark writhes under the boot, squirming with a pained moan. he can’t keep his eyes open.

mark pushes his crotch up as he squirms, breath ragged and mouth parted and god, it’s a fucking sight for the boy standing.

“good pup,” he says, taunting mark but it only serves to turn him on more, the pain and the arousal and just everything coming together. mark can barely process what’s happening.

“i’ll take those files,” the stranger says leisurely, “and i’ll definitely hope to see you around more. you too, little voyeur.” he turns to face hyuck out the window, jerking his foot down once more over mark’s dick before reaching over to grab the coveted papers off the desk and walking out as swift as he came.

mark, eyes closed both to process the past few minutes and also due to his overwhelming embarrassment of the whole situation, lies on the ground motionless.

he breathes quietly, more evenly, as the comforting silence returns.

momentarily.

“jesus _fuck_ , mark, i’ve never seen a boner bigger than yours in my life and i’m thirty feet away,” he’s using the damn speaker again.

“don’t use your scope to look at my fucking dick,” mark growls.

“who _was_ that?” donghyuck asks with wonder and interest, like he’s fascinated by the mysterious boy.

“why didn’t you _shoot_ him?”

“i could tell he wasn’t here to kill you. i think if he was, you would’ve been dead already.”

“so you let him step on my dick.”

“you should be thanking me. that’s material to get off to for the next week. at _least._ ”

“fuck you, we’re finding out who he is,” mark pushes up off the ground, body in pain or not, to start on his way back to the car. they’re going to search every man in seoul when they get back to headquarters.

as he turns, however, mark spots a small business card on the table, matte black with a shining _V_ in the middle.

“wong yukhei.”

“what?”

“that’s his name. wong yukhei.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed it so far  
> i'll tag as i go, but this should be about 2 or 3 parts  
> hyuck isn't in on the action yet, but that's cause he's the wild card ;)
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
